


Old Scars

by Whoevenknows



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoevenknows/pseuds/Whoevenknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba doesn't seem like the type to have scars.</p>
<p>But there they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Scars

Aoba didn’t seem the type to have a bunch of scars.

But they’re there, almost the same shade as the rest of skin, only visible when the light hits them at a certain angle. Most of them are small and thin, probably from cuts. Some are wider, some are longer, those probably come from everyday minor injuries. 

But the biggest one is on his back. Resting under his shoulder blades, a large, pale, nearly invisible scar rests on his skin, reaching across his ribs and down his back. It’s the one that he’s the most curious about. 

Aoba shuffled around in his drawer, trying to find a shirt for the day. He’s taken to sleeping shirtless, as the summer air can get very uncomfortable at night. Especially now that he’s sharing his bed with another.

“Clear, did you rearrange my drawers again? I can’t find anything?” Aoba looks over to him. 

But Clear is spacing out, staring at his scar. Again. He can believe he didn’t notice it sooner. He’s curious how it got there, but he would never ask himself. 

“Hey, Clear.” Aoba calls again, waving his hand in front of Clear’s face. “You feeling okay?”

“Huh?” Clear blinks and looks up to Aoba’s face. “Yes! I feel fine!”

Aoba raises his eyebrows, and glances around the room. “What are you staring at anyway? Don’t tell me you’re thinking about redoing my room again.”

Clear laughed nervously. “No, I wasn’t planning to.”

“Okay then what?” Aoba sits on the bed next to him, pulling a pair of socks on, having given up on the shirt for now. 

“Nothing, Aoba-san.” 

“Hmm?” 

“It’s just…” Clear stopped himself. What if Aoba got offended with him asking about it? He was sure he had things he didn’t want to talk about. What if this was one of them?

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Aoba patted his shoulder and just decided to put on a shirt from the floor. 

“The scar on your back.” Clear muttered before he could stop himself, immediately regretting it. He covered his face with his hands. “Ahhh, I’m sorry, Aoba-san! I didn’t mean to ask about it! I just… the sunlight hit and—”

Aoba laughed softly, prying Clear’s hands on his face. “It’s okay, Clear. You can ask me about stuff, you know.” 

Sighing, Aoba sat back against the wall, rubbing his neck. “To be honest, I don’t remember the details of how I got it. It was when I was a teenager.”

Clear knew that Aoba had gone through a rough time when he was in his teen years, but Aoba never explained what happened. He said he couldn’t remember much about that time in his life, only bits and pieces, and he never felt like talking about those little pieces either. 

“But I do remember a long lecture from Granny. And having to put a lot of cream on it every night before bed. Not that I did every night…. I think it might be a burn, but, you know.” Aoba shrugged. He raised his arms up and tilted them toward the window to catch light too. “I’ve got knife wounds all over my arms and stomach too. I got into a lot of fights.”

Clear looked at them all silently. He almost couldn’t believe that Aoba had done those things. He was used to Aoba being the kind, stubborn guy he was. 

“It was a long time ago now. It doesn’t really matter, I guess. It’s not really a big deal.” Aoba smiled at him. “Now, I’ve got to leave for work or I’m gonna be late.”  
Clear pulled himself from his thoughts, leaning up to kiss him goodbye. “Have a good day, Aoba-san!”

“You too, Clear!”

Clear didn't necessarily like that Aoba had gone through those things, but there was nothing he could do about it. But he had learned something new about Aoba today, and for that he was happy.


End file.
